


My Ghost Where'd You Go?

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ghost by Halsey, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Josh is friends with a ghost, everyone thinks he's insane. He doesn't belong in this world, he belongs in Tyler's world, so he joins him.





	

I'm searching for something that I can't reach....

His skin was cold to touch, his eyes glowed red, but he wasn't the monster people thought him to be.

People are scared of him because they don't understand him.

I know him, better than any living person.

He's a ghost. He's dead.

People think I'm insane, they tried to drag me away from him, they sent me to therapy to try and tell me he didn't exist.

He existed as much as all of us. I know that much is true.

He cares about me, he's staying with me.

At least I thought he would be.

"I'm no good for you because I'm always tugging at your sleeve"

He left a cold empty hole in my heart.

"We can't talk anymore, I'm destroying your life"

My ghost where'd you go? I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me.

He didn't know how much I needed him, I might just join him...

Silver stings, soon it becomes crimson, but eventually even the brightest of colors become black.

-Darkness-

I see him, the boy...or rather ghost, with the red eyes and red beanie.

"Hey Tyler"

"What happened to the soul that you used to be?"

"I left it all behind to be with you Ty"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to write this


End file.
